More than artificial?
by followthedarke
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION After an accident in potions Harry finds himself molested by a blonde, he, being his heroic self draggs him to the sick bay, where the blonde is tied down till the potion wears off. But what if it was more than artifical feelings? DX
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Of course I am the J.K so I own Harry Potter

Not.. i wish *-* so like yaoi be warned.. who looks for dracoXharry M if they dont wanna see a little action.. i mean duh . well enjoy ^^

Lust

Draco looked unsure for once. Professor Snape did not seem too happy his favourite student was struggling to identify the euphoria potion from the tray.

Draco's forehead broke out in sweat as he eyed up the 11 almost offensive vials sitting before him. If he got this wrong he could be poisoned by the contents of the vial and he would lose his perfect grade! Draco looked about the class room nervous as he closed his eyes wishing he had

thought to study last night instead of fooling around with pansy. Picking a bottle up in his slim fingers he placed it on his desk. Snape frowned and Draco knew he had failed. You are to drink this, the effects will be over in 24 hours and if you survive you pass. Draco grimaced and downed the potion.

~12 hours later~

Draco's pupils were wide; he sat uncomfortably in his bed knowing it was probably the potions effects. Deciding a walk, a glass of water and then maybe a shower would solve his "not so little" problem he pulled a pair of pj pants on and walked towards the kitchens.

~Harry's POV~

Harry woke with a pain in his stomach he had skipped dinner to finish his stupid potions homework. Snape hadn't even let him choose a potion claiming it would have been negligence letting someone so idiotic choose their own poison and as much as Snape would like to poison Harry

Snape said that he would leave the pleasure of killing potter to "someone who'd been waiting" then glared at him and walked away. Of course he'd been talking about Voldermort who else? Deciding to venture down to the kitchens to see if Dobby could get him a sandwich. Not bothering

with the invisibility cloak Harry slipped into a pair of battered sneakers and plodded down towards the kitchen.

As Harry neared the kitchen he heard a soft groaning, Harry unsure what was going on but afraid someone was hurt found Malfoy in a heap in the

corner. As much as Harry hated the boy he could leave him here if something was seriously wrong. Harry touched Draco's shoulder, "you ok Malfoy" Draco moaned grabbed Harry's and pulled him down into his lap. Harry looked shocked he could feel Draco we very aroused hi eyes

dilated and his hands were now crushing into Harry's shoulders. Harry gave him a push but Draco held fast leaned forward and Draco's lips crushed into Harry's

Written to: Warriors dance - Prodigy - Full version No flames please, reviews wanted


	2. Lust2

Lust part2:

~Harry's POV~

Harry gasped in shock. Draco had pulled him onto his lap so that he, the boy who lived, was straddling Draco, a pureblood snob. Harry struggled to get free but Draco's arms were holding him down.

Draco moaned and pressed his mouth towards Harry's neck. Draco rolled his hips up against Harry and his breath was now coming out short and fast tingling Harry's neck.

Harry became totally still thinking that the struggling was only making things worse he cold feel Draco's hardness as Draco repeatedly rolled his hips into Harry's ass, panting, grunting and groping.

Draco was not reacting to Harry's shouts to stop his eyes glazed over no hint of any kind of emotion at all. Harry could feel Draco's lips pressing against his throat sucking, biting, and nuzzling.

Harry had almost forgot how wrong this was when Draco slipped a hand up Harry's shirt caressing his abs then moving further up to encircle his nipple, but another sharp jerk of Draco's hips was enough to bring Harry's fighting spirit back.

He needed to get out of this position and fast.

~Draco's POV~

Draco's mind was in turmoil. It was like he was totally detached from his body and his body was on auto pilot.

It was surreal, he knew what was happening but couldn't stop it. His body was doing… well his body was trying to do Potter. It's not like anyone wanted to sleep with pothead, especially not Draco Malfoy.

He could have any girl in the school or any boy, if he swung that way, which he didn't. He had slept with Theodore Knott just to satisfy his curiosity.

It hadn't been spectacular. A sweaty and adrenaline fuelled mess. Draco snapped himself back to reality. He was forcefully frenching Potter now; Potter's eyes were wide and angry.

He was glaring into Draco's own, and saw nothing but complete blankness. He could feel the strain on his arms as Potter tried to pull away but Draco was more than strong enough to hold Potter in place.

One wrapped around Potters waist to hold him there the other had stopped its groping for a minute in favour of holding Potter's head close enough to kiss.

Draco could feel his lips beginning to get sore and bruise. He could taste his own blood on his lips. Everything began to get foggy. The fog enveloped Draco and Draco didn't fight it. He couldn't stay here and watch what he was going to do to Potter. He simply let go.

~Harry's POV~

Harry struggled against Draco who was forcefully kissing him. He was still jerking his hips up to meet Harry's ass Draco's moans were getting both louder and throatier.

God if anyone saw they would get totally the wrong idea. Harry's arms pressed against Draco's chest he pushed with all his might. He fell backwards whacking his head off the flagstones.

He felt a weight land on top of him. Realising that this position was probably worse than the one before Harry let out a soft whimper and struggled to get out he pushed at Draco's body which obediently rolled to the side.

Harry checked Draco's pulse to see if he was still alive. He dragged the limp body of Draco Malfoy to the hospital wing all the time swearing he was going to kick his ass,

and wishing he didn't look as angelic as he slept.

A/n yay new chapter ^^ this is more popular than i thought it would be i thought i would get the usual OMG YOUR A FREAK reaction, the reviews are nice, anyway, i am going to do it on the 7 deadly sins cause thats what came into ma head ^^


	3. Pride

A/n: So after posting the 2nd chapter in the morning going to my classes and checking back I had 15 emails telling me people reviewed and faved ^^ it's a popular story o.o so continuing with my 7 deadly sins thing here:

Pride

~Draco's POV~

_I awoke in the hospital wing with Potter by my bedside; there was no feeling of regret or anger between us. He reached across and grabbed my hand asking if I was ok._

_ I nodded incapable of words. He asked if there was anything I wanted, anything at all and I could have it. I croaked "you", my voice trying to desert me but Potter had lent in close and heard what I was saying._

_ He reached behind him caught the curtain and drew it around my bed. I heard him murmur the muffilito spell__ and then he came and sat beside me. His arm came up to my cheek, which was warm, heated by the blush that was currently settled there. _

_Draco gazed into green eyes and shuddered, licking his lips Harry bent down and pressed his against Draco's, Draco let out a sigh of content. Quiet quickly the kisses became passionate and wet. _

_Harry swung his leg over so he was sitting on Draco's lap he pressed himself against Draco and moved his lips to Draco's neck. Biting and leaving a mark, possessively yet huskily Harry whispered "everyone will know your mine now Draco and I am not willing to share" _

_Draco whimpered as Harry's hands began to tug his hospital gown off leaving his naked. Harry's corduroy pants causing almost unbearable friction. _

_Draco's arms pushed Harry downward and he obliged with a smirk on his face. Draco's head lolled back but he felt Harry's tongue run languidly along the sensitive underside of Draco's arousal._

_ Draco unable to hold it in any longer, came, moaning Harry's name. _

Draco woke from his dream in an empty hospital room wet and sticky. Like hell was he telling Potter he was still attracted to him even after the spell wore off, it had to be some kind of side effect….

Didn't it?

a/n RAWR it woz a dream squence and guess whos in denial :D


	4. Wrath

Wrath

~Harry's POV~

Harry closed the curtains of the bed behind him. A giggling Gryffindor lay splayed across the bed waiting for Harry to make a move. Clarice was also a sixth year Gryffindor.

Harry had heard she was easy but it had been ridiculous. He had simply walked up to her placed a hand on her lower back and lent into her ear whispering "how would you like to see my other scar" and then with a suggestive roll of his hips into her side she caught on very quickly.

And so Harry lay there naked with a girl grinding on top of him yet he couldn't get hard. Her breasts were bouncing up and down mesmerising him she lent in and whispered "Don't worry little Harry will wake soon"

She kissed along his jaw line and lent down further to bite his shoulder blade. Harry grunted and memories of last night flooded back to Harry. "See I was right"

he just about heard Clarice mummer but he was lost in memories. He let his imagination help him over the edge imagining it was Draco's pale pink lips wrapped around his hard-on rather than this random skank.

"Oh Harry you taste so good" Clarice licked her lips and pressed herself into his side. Harry pushed her off, pulled on a pair of pj pants, grabbed a towel and headed off towards the shower leaving Clarice alone and unsatisfied.

Harry violently hit the wall of the shower mumbling "I am not gay" but thinking back to yesterday her got aroused once again and began jerking off to the image of Draco, hissing Draco's name he came his vision blurred.

Pressing his back against the tile he slid down the cubicle, head in hands. Harry sat there for a long time, even after the water running over him had turned cold.

His dreams that night taunted him, by morning Harry knew he certainly was gay, and he was going to have to pursue Draco. It was anger fuelled lust that drove Harry towards the library Hermione in tow to figure out a plan of action.

**A/n:** hmmm, it just gets dirtier o.o, Anyways I'd like to thank Rachel who gave me Harry's chat up line. Thanks to all the people that ACTUALLY review it's that button beside story alert . Unfortunately no Harry dreams although that would be interesting, the next chapters will be: greed, gluttony, envy and then sloth. Guess what's going to happen? i'll update very soon if i get some guesses . i have the next 2 chapters just waiting ^^


	5. Greed

**Greed**

DRACO'S POV

Draco just couldn't get him off his mind. Even after sleeping with Pansy there was nothing he wanted more than to be back in that corridor with damned Harry Potter. Sex hadn't been as good as the

make our session with Potter. Ugh, Draco shivered as his thoughts skimmed over that night. Convincing himself that it was a shudder of disgust, not need, lust and defiantly not pleasure Once again

Draco found his eyes drawn towards Potter.  
Draco's brow furrowed as he saw what Potter was doing. Not the "wart be gone#4"

that they were meant to be working on. Owl feathers were defiantly not in the potion. But Potter had just added them. Another thing that was strange was Snape was not terrorising the gryffindor

pair, not once did he look at their table, he could see the mudbloods mouth constantly murmuring some charm, perhaps this was the reason that snap couldn't see them?

They must be up to something, Draco thought. Draco shrugged and got back to making his own potion, and the staring at Potter.

HARRY'S POV

Hermione sat in the common room around a table littered with loose sheets of paper vials a cauldron and many other magical artifacts. Hermione was doing some complex magic while Harry sat at the edge of the stairs to the dorms ready to hex anyone unlucky enough to come down.

As the gradfather clock tolled 12 hermione poured some sand like substance that she had made earlier in potions into an empty hour glass and said the last words of the spell. After threading the hour glass onto a boot lace she put the restricted section book back into her bag and began clearing away the mess they had made.

Looking at Harry, Hermione frowned, "are you sure about this Harry, messing with time is dangerous" Harry simply nodded and smiled the taking the hour glass from Hermione's outstretched hand he placed it around his neck.

Sick of listening to Harry's grumbelings of "what if i had kissed him back" Hermione had agreed to help him in anyway she could.

After listening to all the warnings Hermione gave him Harry smiled hugged her tight then headed off towards the dorms, hearing Hermione call after him "Don't even tell me and definitely don't tell your  
past self" Harry drew the blankets around himself and smiled, tomorrow he would sort out Draco.

A/n hey due to getting a new job on a website i love and work at i have been really busy, reviews appreciated ^^, also i'd like to apologise for my writing in-experiance and the switching from 3rd person to 1st :D well i have most of the next chapter written out

as well so ill put that up soon promise


	6. greed part 2

A/n To answer a question, once im finished with the sins it will be over

Greed part 2

Harrys POV.

Waking in the morning, Harry packed a back, clean clothes, the invisibility cloak a sandwich and he placed the time turner around his neck.

Harry placed the bag on his back and tried to stop the rising anticipation from placing a skip in his step. Leaving the gryffindor common room Harry slipped into the girls bathroom unnoticed by moaning

myrtle harry tiptoed into a stall looked at the time and turned the time turner repeatedly.

Putting on the invisibility cloak Harry raced up to the common room slipped into the dorms and left and sandwich on the desk beside past Harry Potter, then slowly he tiptoed out again locking the door

with a new spell that Hermione taught him. He made his way down towards the kitchens.

A wide grin slipped over Harry's face as he neared the kitchens and heard the young slytherin. Harry decided to do exactly as he had before so reaching down and touching Draco's shoulder Harry

murmured "you ok Malfoy" and it happened again, this time Harry was ready. Draco moaned grabbed Harry s and pulled him down into his lap. Harry feigned shocked he could feel Draco we very aroused

his eyes dilated and his hands were now crushing into Harry s shoulders.

Draco held fast leaned forward and Draco s lips crushed into Harry's who after a second of forced hesitation Harry kissed him back. Draco moaned and suddenly the slytherin's hands where everywhere and the gryffindor in his lap couldn't have been happier.


End file.
